poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
''Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Sony Crossover sequel film to Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1996 in Brantford, New Hampshire, teenager Alex Vreeke receives the Jumanji board game which was found by his father on a beach after it was thrown over a bridge by Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle 27 years earlier. Alex sets the game aside. That night, it transforms into a video game cartridge which catches Alex's attention when he is awakened by the Jumanji drums and he is transported into the game. Twenty years later, in 2016, four Brantford High School students serve detention: Spencer Gilpin, caught writing an essay for former friend Anthony "Fridge" Johnson (also in detention); Bethany Walker, who made a video call during an English-class quiz and Martha Kaply, who refused to participate in gym class. They are sent to the school basement to prepare magazines for recycling and to think about their future. Fridge discovers Alex's discarded video-game system when he explores the basement, and he and Spencer set up the game. Although it has five playable characters, the first one cannot be selected. Spencer and Fridge choose two characters, and the girls choose their own. When Spencer presses "Start", they are transported into the game. They are in a jungle, in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is tough, muscular explorer and archaeologist Smolder Bravestone; Fridge is diminutive zoologist Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, whom he chose after misreading "Mouse" as "Moose"; Bethany is chubby male cartographer and intellectual Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon (whose nickname she mistook for a woman's), and Martha is beautiful commando and martial arts expert Ruby Roundhouse. They each have three lives; Spencer deduces that if they lose all three, they really die. They learn the game's story from NPC Nigel: corrupt archeologist Russel Van Pelt stole the Jaguar's Eye (a magic jewel) from its shrine, cursing Jumanji. Nigel escaped Van Pelt with the jewel, and the players must return it to a jaguar statue and call "Jumanji" to lift the curse. Nigel warns them that Van Pelt will stop at nothing to retrieve the jewel, which gives him control of Jumanji's animals. They begin tackling the game's increasingly-difficult "levels", losing lives as they do so. The four are rescued by Alex (the missing fifth player, whose avatar is pilot Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough). Taking shelter in a jungle house built by Alan Parrish, Alex believes that he has been in the game for a few months and is distressed to learn that it is really twenty years. The newcomers vow to help him return home. They break into a transportation shed, commandeering a helicopter to fly to the jaguar statue and return the jewel, but Fridge drops the jewel into a herd of white rhinoceros. Spencer uses one of Fridge's lives, pushing him out of the helicopter as a distraction, and retrieves the jewel. Alex loses his last life when a mosquito bites him, but Bethany performs CPR and transfers one of her lives to him. At the statue, the players are surrounded by a pack of jaguars and Van Pelt's forces. They outmaneuver their opposition while Spencer and Martha race to the statue. Van Pelt confronts Martha (trapped in a pit of mambas) and demands the jewel, but she sacrifices one of her lives to re-spawn and get it to Spencer. With the players on their last lives, they end the game with Van Pelt disintegrating into a bunch of rats and return to the real world; Nigel bids them farewell, but Alex does not appear with them. They find the formerly-dilapidated Vreeke home restored and decorated for a Christmas family gathering. An adult Alex arrives, returning to where he left off in 1996. Now married with children, he named his eldest daughter after Bethany out of gratitude for saving his life and introduces them to his infant son, Andy. Spencer and Fridge reconcile, Bethany begins caring for others than herself and plans a summer backpacking adventure, Martha and Spencer become romantically involved and the four are now friends after their experiences in the game. When they hear Jumanji's drumbeats, they bring the game behind the school and Fridge destroys it with a bowling ball (also found in detention) to prevent anyone from playing it again. Trivia * Bill & Ben, Stephen, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow & his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup), Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln & his Sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Mojo Jojo and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Mojo Jojo and Nora Beady will be working with Russel Van Pelt. *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad was distributed by Destination Films from Sony Pictures Entertainment (which owned Columbia Pictures that made ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle). *Due to the real film's language and content, some bits of this film are censored. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Sequel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films